


Love Umbrella

by discordiansamba



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden storm catches Yui unaware, but thankfully, someone very dear to her arrives to provide her with some assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Umbrella

"This isn't good."

A slight frown graced Nanase Yui's features as she reached out a hand from underneath the safety of the main school building where she had found herself more or less trapped by the pouring rain. Were it only a light downpour, it wouldn't so much of a problem- the dorms weren't so far away, and she didn't mind getting a little bit damp. However, this was no brief passing storm, but rather a full blown blast of pouring rain, falling so thick that she could barely see in front of her.

No doubt if she tried to race towards the dorms in this kind of weather, she would find herself soaked by the time she reached the safety of them.

If she had known it was going to be like this, she would have remembered to bring an umbrella. She wasn't usually so careless as this, but her thoughts had been in a different place recently, and she found no shortage of distractions from the usual rhythm of her life. Everything was different now.

It wasn't quite because Minami, Kirara, and Towa had left them, although this was no small part of it. It was strange how attached she had gotten to them over the past year, considering that they hadn't really been in her life before then. Now that they were gone, on a quest to fulfill their own dreams, it felt like something was missing around the campus, that people who should be here weren't. And while she could call Minami or Kirara whenever she liked, provided she minded the time differences, Towa was a completely different story.

It bothered Haruka all the more, though her roommate did her best to keep a cheerful expression on her face, so as to not trouble those around her. Even if the bond that they shared wouldn't be broken by something like this, it was nevertheless quite true that they missed them all very much. Of course, it was lonely without Aroma and Puff around as well- the girls at the dorm were already missing the friendly dog that they had come to love over the past year.

There had been some talk about taking in a new one, but the girls hadn't quite come to a decision regarding that.

"Ah, Yui-chan, there you are!"

Haruka's voice roused Yui from her thoughts, breaking her out of her rainy day melancholy. With a bright smile on her face that seemed to cast a ray of sunshine even through the pouring rain, the redheaded girl stood before her, an umbrella with a bright pattern of flowers crowning her head, standing out against the gray skies. "Is something wrong, Yui-chan?"

"Ah." Yui blinked, giving her a small smile. "Actually, I forget my umbrella."

"Then, why don't you share mine?" Haruka asked, taking two steps forward so that she now stood just a hair's breadth away from her, tilting her umbrella forward ever so slightly to close the rest of the gap. "I was heading back to the dorms myself."

A faint pink tint rose to Yui's cheeks at the offer, and she found herself swallowing, her heart beating loudly in her chest, even louder than the sound of the pouring rain. This was of course, the other thing that had been distracting her from her usual thoughts, pulling Yui out of her usual routine.

She and Haruka had started dating.

As a faint pink tint crept it's way onto Haruka's cheeks as her offer lingered in the air, Yui fully understood that her girlfriend was very much feeling the same way. With a slight smile on her face, Yui nodded her head, stepping forward so that the brightly colored floral umbrella cast echoes of it's pattern down on her head as well.

"I would very much love to, Haruka-chan." Yui said, her smile only growing somewhat. "But I think you should switch the hand that you're holding the umbrella with first."

"Eh, why?" Haruka asked, nevertheless doing what Yui requested of her. As Yui's hand curled around the one that she had freed up, and the girl stepped ever so slightly closer to her, so that their shoulders touched, a bright red color blossomed on Haruka's face, vivid as any flower.

"So we can hold hands, of course."


End file.
